


(What'ssss the Use of) Wond'rin

by EpiphanyGreen



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Disclaimer: Carousel is a show with a destructive message and a ton of sexism, M/M, Other, Rodgers and Hammerstein, Song Parody, the tunes are nonetheless gorgeous so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiphanyGreen/pseuds/EpiphanyGreen
Summary: The demon Crowley considers their dedication to their endlessly frustrating, yet endearing companion.( A parody of "What's the Use of Wond'rin'" from Rodgers and Hammerstein'sCarousel, but this time for a relationship that's actually beneficial. )
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	(What'ssss the Use of) Wond'rin

**Author's Note:**

> The other day, a lyric from _Carousel_ popped into my head: "Anywhere he needs you, you'll go running there like mad". It reminded me of Crowley coming to Aziraphale's aid, dramatically, time and again. I followed that train of thought and ended up with this. I hope you enjoy.

  
  


What's the use of wond'rin'  
If he thinks that you are bad  
Beyond what he could care for or amend?  
Oh, what's the use of wond'rin'  
If he thinks that you are bad?  
You're a demon, he's an angel...  
But you've no better friend.

Common sense may tell you  
That you'll end up on your own  
As soon as he remembers who you are,  
But what's the use of wond'rin'  
Just how soon you'll be alone?  
You're a demon, he's an angel...  
You've gotten by, so far

Although  
He always retreats to his role,  
You know that he longs  
To stay,  
Yet sorrow  
Burns in what's left of your soul  
Each time that he turns away

Still, he's the one who knows you,  
Who will open up his door,  
Who needs you safe no matter where or when,  
So what's the use of wond'rin  
'Bout the heartache that's in store?  
You're his demon; he's your angel.  
You'd do it all again.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Original song by Richard Rodgers (lyrics) and Oscar Hammerstein II (music).


End file.
